


Watched

by syIvester



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Can't believe nobody has written this, Clone Wars, Fangirls, Gen, Jedi, Obi-Wan Has Groupies, Obi-Wan loves fruit, So unrealistic like OBVIOUSLY jedi have groupies and fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi encounters a group of his "fans" on Coruscant.
Kudos: 26





	Watched

"And that will be how many credits?"

"Sixteen," the vendor spoke. "I could be persuaded to drop the price, however, I'd need something other than credits."

"You will keep it at sixteen," Obi-Wan's hand waved in front of the man's face. He handed over the credits and left with his pack of shuura, a fruit Anakin insisted he tried. 

Coruscant was busy as always, speeders flying every which way and countless droids and other species roaming the streets. Here he was, buying a pack of fruits for himself for no apparent reason other than he was on a small absence from the war for now. He would be leaving soon, rest assured, but he wanted to enjoy his time by himself before flying out to help out another Outer Rim planet from being overrun again. And he loved any and all fruits.

It was nice to be able for him to just walk for a while, not worrying about Anakin and what he was doing and more importantly, the war. Although always alert, Obi-Wan didn't feel a need to keep an eye out for anyone on this day. Just a simple day with the fruit and himself.

Nearing the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan could see there was a group of girls, all seeming to be younger adults, standing by the door like they were waiting for someone to walk out. They chattered excitedly and also very loudly, as if they wanted someone to hear them. He slowed in his tracks, trying to get a listen as to what they were doing outside the Temple.

"I saw Quinlan Vos the other day! Oh, he's so dangerous, but so sexy," Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the comment. He had never heard anyone speak like this before about anyone, much less Jedi. "His muscles, his dark hair, I wish he would just use those strong hands to -"

"Enough about Vos, have you even seen Anakin Skywalker?" One girl asked. "He's got to be the hottest Jedi there is. Beautiful green eyes, and he's so powerful. I think I heard someone say he's the most powerful one of all the Jedi."

"Of course you would say you like him, it's so predictable," the one rolled her eyes. "Obi-Wan is the sexiest one of all."

Obi-Wan had never heard someone say something so bold about him. Sure, Satine always playfully flirted, but never outright said such vulgar words about him. He always thought he was just average, a regular looking man. He didn't even know he attracted much attention from women at all, usually Anakin was the one who had girls pining after him.

"Ugh, I could go on about him forever. His long blond hair, sultry voice, calm demeanor, Obi-Wan has it all. And who knows how big that lightsaber is under all those robes." She giggled, and another girl feigned shock before she ended up laughing as well. He really could not believe what he was hearing, and he thought maybe it was time to quit listening and go enjoy the fruit he ended up spending sixteen credits on. Hopefully, Anakin gave a good recommendation. 

Obi-Wan finally ran out from behind his cover, bag of fruit in hand, to the front entrance of the Temple. He tried to walk quickly past the girls before they could stop him, but they excitedly ran up to him, swarming around him like the bees on Naboo. There was only about six of them, but their chatter grew loud as they tried to capture his attention for long enough to talk to him. He felt uncomfortable, but there was also a flare in his confidence.

"Master Kenobi, I've been waiting for a chance to speak with you!" One of them spoke. "You're so handsome -"

"Oh shush, Sella," Another girl pushed past the one who was talking to him seconds ago. She moved in real close to him before batting her eyelashes. "Master Kenobi, you can take me back to your room in the Temple and I'll show you a great time." His jaw felt like it was on the floor as he struggled with something to get him out of this situation, _politely_. She sure was blunt.

"Ladies, I must be going now." He quickly pushed past them and went into the Temple, slamming the doors behind him and found a bench to sit down, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Before long, Anakin was striding up to him, hands crossed over his chest.

"I see you got the fruit I told you about!" He smiled. "I think you met the girls outside. I usually go in another entrance to avoid them. They're fans of us, Master. Ahsoka calls them 'groupies.'"

"I'll be speaking with Ahsoka soon about our 'groupies.'"

**Author's Note:**

> this needed to be written


End file.
